This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may have wireless communications circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands and to support communications with satellite navigation systems and wireless local area networks.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna components using compact structures. At the same time, it may be desirable to include conductive structures in an electronic device such as metal device housing components. Because conductive components can affect radio-frequency performance, care must be taken when incorporating antennas into an electronic device that includes conductive structures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless communications circuitry for wireless electronic devices.